Eternal Princes
by SapphireGypsey
Summary: Being a genius is difficult. Especially when you keep making peculiar things happen around you all of the time. Hadrian James Potter, and Andrius Dudley Dursley are very acquainted with this. They of course care not of any of these things. Nore do they aspire to have friends. In there opinion all they need is each other. Watch as they learn how to be the leaders they were born to b
1. Chapter 1

prologue

Oh, shall we dance amongst the trees? Where the fairies make there merry? Where music of such sweetness plays? Shall we walk amongst the golden mist. Shall we let it touch upon our mortal souls. Oh! We must caution our feet, for the price, may it be heavy. We must be of a right mind to accept this gift which may not be a gift, but our destruction. What doth thou think dear brother?

Let us dance amongst the trees. Where the fairies make there merry. Let us walk amongst the golden mist. I'm sure there the mystery of such music shall be found. If the golden mist dares upon our souls to touch, then surely it was written to be so. If our minds shall be taken, then it was never ours to have. If the mist dares to destroy our mortal beings, then surely we were made to be destroyed. Let us begin our adventure, with a glad heart, and with peaceful spirits.  
So we shall my beloved brother, for I feel the call of the mist. We go together in to this glorious venture, wherether to die or live is still to be questioned.  
Yes, let us chant the age old chant, for which our ancestors did make. Let it be our encouragement, when we feel as if we can not go on. Let us never be separated from one another, but if it be so, let us find one another in the next life we may live. Let not the foolish arguments walk between us, but turn them away from our brother hood. Let us love one another, and let it not be tainted by unworthy hate.  
Your words of wisdom, now spilled from your lips. Comfort me in ways in which our dear mother could never have. Please beloved brother, before we make haste. I aske thee two kiss me upon my cheek. Leave a mark to stay forever there, and let us not forget one another. Let us keep our names of old, and let us not be called by any other. And if other beings insist upon calling us by other titles of which we do not choose. Let us answer not to these unworthy titles, but only to our own.  
Oh! Dearest brother gladly do I keep this vow! To be called by no other title but our own, surely a hardship this will not be. For I have no intentions of any other name but our own. I will not think of thee with any other title but Andrius, for this is your name of now, and so shall forever be. I'll kiss thee upon thy cheek with a glad heart. I'll leave a mark to stay forever there, to remind me of thee, if we are to be separated. I only ask of thee, to keep the vow of which you asked of me. I too shall insist upon the mark upon my cheek to remind thee of me. If death shall we meet on our travels, let us not forget one another.  
Dearest Hadrian I will do as I asked of thee with a glad heart. I will kiss thy cheek and leave a mark to stay forever there. I will not let my thoughts of thee stray. For brothers shall we be forever more.

And so they did as they vowed to one another. Leaving a kissed mark upon one anothers cheek. Walking in to the mist with one another, laughing joyfully at there own adventures. Yes, there physical beings the mist destroyed, but not to stay forever gone. The mist created them out of love, and destroyed them in love. In love they will be made, in hate they will live, in such a time that will come. In which time it doth come for them to rule over all magics of this world. For of magic they were born, and magic they are so. Never to be destroyed again, and for ever be imortal. They shall live forevermore. Harken and be glad, for our kings shall live again, and destroy the evil which doth dare to darken our doors.

Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry sat silent with shock at the prophecy that not moments before came spilling out of the current devination teacher's mouth. Sybil Trelawney was an enigma to him. She was not a regular seer that he knew of. Her prophecies were unpredictable and sporatic. Most seers can remember every prophecy that they ever made in there life time, but Sybil could never remember hers. Making her both befuddled, and frustrated when she was aware that she had made one. Which was not often. He had made the mistake of telling her that she had made one only once before. Her despairing mood that followed made him vow to never do so again. He usually made it a point to have tea with his staff to make sure that they were fine, and also to see if they needed more supplies for the school. So he had decided to start with Sybil Trelawney first. He liked Sybil, even if the other staff was not particularly fond of her. She was so exstatic about keeping an air of mystery, that it never failed to keep him amused. He had to admit that she did have the airy tone of voice that most seers have down to the tea.  
So he had called for her, and she had of course graciously accepted. She had came in saying how she had saw it in her crystal ball that he would send for her. His answer to her ball prediction was a smile, and a knowing twinkle of his eyes. He had one of the Hogwarts house elves bring up tea to serve them both before he started in on his questioning of her well being. It was not long after that the House Elf Tibby brought the tea, that she had went in to her trance of prediction. Now he sat quietly comtemplating the prophecy while she spoke of inconsequential things. Unaware that she had made another important prediction.  
He shook himself mentally and made an effort to pay attention to what Sybil was saying. It would not do for her to figure out that he was not paying any attention to her. She had once before caught him not doing so, and the following cold shoulder from her was rather unpleasant, and childish on her part. He would avoid that if it were possible.  
"Headmaster I must insist upon a new type of tea leaves. I fear that the current ones just don't inspire visions to come over my students. I of course have no problems having visions, but then again I am a teacher, and have had ample time to work on my craft," she was saying at the moment. He held back a sigh. This was an old argument of theres, of which they could never resolve. If it were up to her, the students would be subjected to a hallucination plant. He was glad that the decisions lay with him and not her. The thought of his students messing with such substances made him cringe. He could imagine the Ministry of Magic nocking down the castle doors to arrest him for exposing his students to such plants. He liked his life at the moment, and did not have any plans to change it at any moment.  
"My dearest Sybil; you know what I think of this matter. I am not going to give you the go ahead of giving the students any other plant leaves than the current ones we have now. I'd like to keep my status of headmaster of this school. Wouldn't you like to keep your teaching position here at the school?" She pursed her lips with disapproval and siped her tea silently. This too was a usual occurrence when they had this argument. He did not repress the sigh that escaped his lips. Her stony silence was begining to give him an awful headake. He reached for a lemon drop, offering her one in the process of doing so. Her curt answer of no annoyed him even futher. He popped the sugary confection in his mouth, and sighed with relief at the blissful pain relief of the headake potion that was mixed in with the candy. He silently thanked the resident potions master for his instant relief.  
"Well dear Sybil, if there isn't anything else I can do for you, then I do bid you farewell for the moment. I have important business to attend to," he said with a polite smile. She nodded and got up from the whinged back chair she was sitting in. Still in a fowl mood she made her way to the door. As she grabbed the antique silver knob she froze and said in a silky tone, "I bid you caution headmaster. These beeings will partake of the education from this school. They will not take lightly to any manipulation from you or others. You are not there ruler, but they are your rulers. It would be in your best interest not to try and treat them as you do the people you deal with on a daily basis."  
These chilling words coming from her mouth sent chills down his back. It worried him that she had made two predictions in one day. One that did not seem as a prediction, but a warning that was meant only for him. He felt unsettled, and Albus Dumbledore did not do well with being unsettled. "I will take caution Sybil," he said. She turned to face him, and the alien look that was upon her face made him realize that he was no longer speaking to he was speaking to, he was not sure in the slightest. "Yes, for a time you will take caution, but soon you will forget this warning, and do your manipulations as you always do. I hope that our kings will be merciful to you," she answered. Then she shook her head, cleared her throat, and bid him farewell. He was truly unsettled, and he did not like it at all.


	2. Midnight Flight

Midnight flight

Let's fly high in to the night sky,  
Let's touch the bright stars,  
Let us dance among them,  
Like grate men attending a ball,  
Let's not worry ourselves,  
By tomorrow's unseen events,  
Let's live for the moment,  
For it's what all that matters now.

Hadrian James Potter lay on his bed waiting quietly for the house to settle down. He could hear the television still going downstairs. Notifying him that at least either Uncle Vernon was still up, or aunt Petunia. He really wished that whomever it was that they would go to bed already. He had no intention of staying in bed while the night called to him. He wondered if his beloved cousin was feeling the same as he. He took a look out the window and saw the moon all round and yellow. The sight of it both excited him, and made him anxious to go out and dance with joy. He felt as if he were going to burst with excitement. He could hear the wind rustling the leaves of the tree that grew next to his window. Making it seem as if it was whispering secrets that were only told at night by the moonlight. Night to him was a truly beautiful time. It almost seemed other worldly, magical even.

Magic, the thought of the word sent shivers of excitement throughout his whole body. He believed in it, no matter how much his uncle, and aunt insisted that there was no such thing. There insistence upon it not being real, just made him believe in it more, and made him wonder if they were afraid of it being so. There was just something about there reactions to the word magic itself. His Aunt Petunia would grow still, and her face would turn an unhealthy shade of white. Whether it was from fright or pure rage he couldn't really tell. His uncle on the other hand, he could tell was enraged more than frightened. His face would grow purple with anger and he would yell, "there is no such thing as magic boy! I want have you or Dudley spreading such nonsense around the neighborhood. It's bad enough that you have him believing in that nonsense." Then he would reach for his arm to pull him close in range so he could be able to hit him.

Andrius of course would distract him by doing something, like grabbing one of aunt Petunia's antique china cups and dropping it on the floor. Then he would scream, "my name is Andrius, not that disgusting name Dudley! Honestly I don't know what you were thinking about when you decided that I was going to be called that. I'd be ashamed of even thinking of even calling my son that." He would then give Aunt Petunia a disgusted look. Which would make her cry brokenheartedly. Uncle Vernon at that point would just be so disgusted with them both that he would just scream, "go to your rooms now. I don't want to hear or see you two until dinner time!"

They would do as he instructed and go to either Andrius's room, or his, but they were never separated from each other. It just wasn't done. If they were separated even at all, it wasn't for long. Either one of them would pitch such a tantrum that the grownups would find it easier if they were just kept together. It had been like that ever since he could remember. He once overheard his Aunt Marge ask uncle Vernon why they were so close to each other. His uncle replied with disgust, "Since that freak came to us when he was one; Dudley just wanted to be around him. I think he thought it cool that they both had a mark on there cheeks."

Uncle Vernon was right in that assumption; they did think there marks were cool. It was like a symbol to there brotherhood. A mark of recognition letting them know that they were brothers to the end. Aunt Petunia was always complaining that it looked more like a tatoo more than a birth mark. He supposed that it did sort of look like one. It was a strange mark. It was a crecent moon with stars surrounding it. He had it on his right cheek; while Andy had it on his left. They would sometimes imagine that they got it from a fairy queen; thanking them for saving her from an evil warlock.

They of course no longer played those silly games. They felt that they were to old now. Seeing as Andy was already eleven, and he would be eleven in just two months from now. They were more into sneaking out, and gazing at the moon. Wondering if there was a more interesting world out there. A world that would accept them for who they truly were. It was tiring trying to fit into there neighbor's and family's expectations. They were outcasts for simpley believing in magic.  
He of course had it a bit worse than Andy did. Where his parents loved him, but wished he would stop believing in such nonsense. He had no parents to give him fond exasperated looks. His Aunt, and Uncle despised him. They only put up with him because of Andrius. He was lucky he supposed. Because if it weren't for Andy, he had no doubt that his Aunt and Uncle would abuse him.

He was brought out of his reveries by a creeking sound near his door. He listened a bit to see if he could hear it again. He waited a long moment, but didn't hear anything for a long while. He was just about to give up, when he heard the door slowly open. He lay still just incase it was his Aunt, or Uncle checking to see if he was asleep.

"psst, are you awake Harry," came his beloved cousins voice. He let out a long breath of relief. "Yeh I'm awake Andy," he answered back in a low whisper. "Hurry up, and get out of bed. We must be very quiet, and make sure we don't make any unnecessary noise," came the frantic sound of his cousin's voice. He began to feel alarmed at the sound of it. "What's wrong; why must I hurry," He asked in a low whisper. "There isn't any time for me to explain now. Please just pack as many clothes as you can in a bag. We must hurry," he answered back.

He scrambled out of bed as quickly, and as quietly as he could. He went to his small little closet and pulled out a suitcase. He began to pack quietly, and quickly. He knew when his cousin sounded like that, it was an urgent matter. He was soon done with his packing, all he needed to get were his toiletries. He headed towards his door and nearly collided with his cousin. A quick, "Watch out, I'm here," from his cousin avoided that collision though.

"What do you need," his cousin asked. "I need my toiletries of course," he answered a bit sharply. He felt unsettled, and a little scared. His cousin asking him that question was unnecessary he felt, but he regreted saying it the next moment. His cousin was only trying to help him. "I'm sorry brother, I didn't mean to snap at you," he whispered. "It's alright brother; I know I have unsettled you," his cousin answered. He sighed with relief. His cousin did not blame him for getting snappy. He understood the situation right. "I have your stuff here. I brought them with me, so you wouldn't have to make the trip," he said. Harry felt touched that his cousin thought enough of him to save him a trip. "Thanks brother," he replied gratefully. He held out his hand for his stuff. His cousin handed him his hair shampoo and conditioner first so he wouldn't accidently drop anything. He proceeded to put them in his case hurredly. After he was done putting them away he held out his hand for his tooth paste and tooth brush. His cousin promptly handed them to him, and waited while he packed them away.

"Are you done packing," asked his cousin. "Yes, I'm done," he answered. "Are you dressed, or do you need to get dressed." Came another whispered question. "I'm dressed; I figured we were going out. I didn't see the need to get undressed. All I need to do is put on my shoes," he replied. "Ok, well hurry up and put them on. We're running out of precious time," his cousin answered. He did as he was told. Hurriedly looking for his shoes. He finally found them at the foot of his bed. He put them on quickly and said, "ok I'm ready to go." He heard a sigh of relief come from his cousin. It made his skin prickle from anticipation of what his cousin had to say.

He grabbed his suitcase and quietly followed his cousin out the room. Dragging his suitcase behind him, he hoped that the slight rasp of the wheels on the carpet wasn't to loud. The house was extremely quiet. He felt that any small noise could disrupt the pressing quiet that hung over the place.

They walked slowly and tried to avoid every squeaky floor board that was upstairs. They soon reached the stairwell, and began to have a whispered conversation as to how they were going to get down them with two heavy suitcases. They finally came to the conclusion that they would have to help each other get them downstairs. Harry slowly and quietly put hisbag against the wall, and grabbed Andy's bag so they could begin the journey of going down the stairs.

It was a slow journey, and rather nerve racking. It was soon done, and they had to go back up and get his suitcase. He was looking forward to getting that trip done. They brought his down with no problems. Both of them gave a sigh of relief when both there suitcases were downstairs. The hardest part was at an end.

They continued there trip to the front door. He hoped that they weren't making to much noise. He'd hate to be caught by his Aunt, and uncle just as freedom was only a few steps away. "Wait here for a moment," said his cousin. He didn't bother with asking what for. He just nodded as his cousin went to the right of him, and onwards towards the living room. As soon as he was alone he could feel the overwhelming silence pressing down on him. He took in a deep breath so as not to panick. He silently pleaded for his cousin to hurry up with what he was doing. So they could carry on with there running away. He wasn't stupid; he knew what was happening. He didn't know why they were running away, but he figured that it was bad enough for his cousin to get to this point.

Andy soon came back; putting his restless thoughts to ease. Though he did see that he wasn't empty handed. "What do you have," he asked softly. His cousin answered just as quietly, "Food and money." His only answer to that was a quiet oh. Andrius walked to the door and began quietly unlocking it. When that chore was done, He opened it and pulled his case out the door. After He was out, Harry pulled his over the threshold and walked out as well. He gently closed it, and Andy held out the key that was under the door mat so he could lock it back. They both breathed in the fresh air. Slowly letting it out, and letting all the ttention from there sneaking out. "Come, and let us walk to the park. It's not safe to talk here," Andy said. He nodded, and they began walking towards there destination.

An Hi guys, I hope you like my second instalment of Eternal Princes. Updates will be a little slow, because I'm my own beater reader, and I just can't put something out there that is riddled with mistakes. I guess you could say I am bit of a perfectionist. Please review, and tell me when I make a mistake. So that I may fix it. I also like to thank those who have favorited my story. It's grately appreciated. I hope it's a good read. Bye for now. xxx 


End file.
